Beyond
by minniemouse550
Summary: This is MY alternative ending... anyone at all suspect we all secretly go to the same school? let's see...up with slv down with sv? Filled with government consperasies...r&r tell me what you think... who knows, maybe you will end up reading it in class...


He felt himself slipping. His eyes where becoming heavier and heavier. He tried to force his eyes open, holding the child close to him, just in case. Wind whipped through his hair as he rode down the hill. He was getting faster and faster. Air pushed against him and Gabe, threatening to push them off. He couldn't five in. Not now, while they were accelerating down a hill on top of a sled. Not now while he held a small, weak, fragile boy in his hands. A boy that still lived, and could walk and talk. A boy that he had grown to Love. The only one, besides The Giver, who could feel love the way he did. He had to keep him safe. He couldn't let Gabe get hurt. But as his eyes drooped, and the soft music in the distance became louder and louder, and as the hill began to flatten and people began to crowd around, there was no use to fighting his need to let his eyes fall.

***

None had ever imagined the day would come. They never imagined that anyone would escape the experiment, besides the pilots, who were always approved. The counsel had not expected anything, said a word about it happening. They had never imagined that the area that had for so long had been expected to hold aliens, would be breached, from the inside. They had never imagined that the experiment, or experiments, would reach as far as they did, finding themselves in the outside world, or beyond as they call it. They didn't expect for it ever to happen, so they never prepared for it. It was his job to find the two experiments, and deal with them, in anyway possible.

At the time he was going by the name John Marshal. He was not connected to his name like so many other humans were. He shed his names like a snake sheds his skin, except more often and quicker. He had learned never to trust names, for they are not always the truth. Someone's name can be fake or real, and either way, the information you find behind it cannot be proven just by a sheet of paper.

He set out for his destination, passing tour groups at first, then people who worked there. The deeper into the building he got, the less and less people he saw. He was going through ring after ring and many, many security systems. He finally made it to a big, pentagon shaped room, with shelves shaped in a pentagon shaped maze. Storage for their most secret secrets.

***

Lights shined down at his face, hurting his newly opened eyes that had not adjusted to the light. Lights, like from the memories. Beeping sounds filled his ears, and as he sat up, he felt something tugging against his chest. Tubes were attached to him. He lifted his hand to examine them, but a white thing was attached to his left hand, and was attached to what seemed to be making the beeping sound by a long, white cord. He looked around and found himself in a small room. He was lighting in a bed and there were a bunch of machines next to it. A blue chair was placed against the wall on the other side of the room. Blue. He could still see color. Some sort of table was next to the bed. He was wearing only a thin robe and was covered up by a blanket. Blanket. Like Gabe's blanket. It started coming back to him, everything that had happened. Gabe. Where was Gabe?

A see-through, glass door opened on the other side of the room and in walked a lady, with red hair, like Fiona. Her skin was pail, and she wore something in front of her eyes, something see through. She held a small board with papers attached to it and a pen. As she walked he could hear a clicking sound from her feat. She wore a white, long tunic. It came below her knees, but it was not buttoned, and she wore different clothes underneath. Her hair was pulled back using an elastic band. There were brown dots all over her pail face. As she walked over to the bed, she spoke.

"You're finally up!" The woman spoke.

"I apologies for keeping you waiting." He said. " Where's Gabe, the New Child, where is he?" Thee woman looked confused as he spoke.

"The child you came in with?" She asked. "He's in one of the child rooms playing with a nurse. He is fine." Nurse?

"Can- can I see him?" Jonas asked.

"Well first we need to get some information about you and… Gabe… Then you should eat something, and then you may see him." She said. Jonas felt like saying no, like demanding he see Game right then, but his stomach hurt and made a sound, so he agreed.

The Woman left and came back with a tray filled with colorful foods. Jonas started eating it hungrily. The woman started asking him questions.

"So right now you're listed as a John Doe, so we should start with your name." She said. John Doe?

"My name is Jonas." Jonas said, while shoving a fork full of unidentified food into his mouth.

"What's your last name?" Last name?

'"I-I Don't know what that is." Jonas replied. The woman looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Okay… Who is the child you came in with, Gabe. Is he your brother?"

"Ummm… No… We were… taking care of him." Jonas said, not sure what the relationship between him and Gabe would be considered to this woman.

"Okay, do you know your parent's names, where you live, anyway for us to help you get back there?"

"No! I can't go back! It will ruin everything." Jonas screamed, panicking.

"Were you running away? Why did you bring Gabe with you?" She sounded both concerned and confused.

"Yes I was running away, I brought Gabe because they were going to release him." He said.

"Release?" She said, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Kill him! They were going to kill him! Like they killed the twin, and the pilot, and The Old! They were going to kill him, so I took him!" Jonas yelled.

"Who's they Jonas?" The women said calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder to help calm him. This woman obviously did not know what he was talking about.

"Never mind." He said, slumping down in the bed and pulling the food closer, finishing with two more bites. "Can I see Gabe now?" She sighed

"Yeah, sure, common." She said, and started unhooking him from the tubes and the white thing on his finger. The beeping stopped, and he was able to stand. His legs were wobbly and sore and his feet were bare, but he had to get to Gabe.

***

He made it to the second to last ring of shelves, the last he was forbidden to enter. A key had opened up to each new ring of shelves. He did not have the key to the final ring, or rather keys. But he didn't need to get into the last ring, which was heavily guarded for 24 hours a day, seven days a week. He didn't need to pass its missal proof… atomic bomb proof… walls. He did not need to pass its electric fence. He only needed to stand next to it, while he took out files on The Project. But he constantly wondered what was behind all those layers of security.

He pulled out the files he needed. Experiment #086795674365 and Experiment #086736750685. Known as Jonas and Gabriel. Jonas: Age: 12 Assignment: Receiver of memory. Oh. Hell. No.

_**So like i have seen, many of you have also had to write an alternative ending for school, well this is mine.. and It is not finished.. This is just what the teacher gets to read...... Well I will probably finish it... but the school part of it puts more pressure on me doing so... I have an obsession with writing. If I am not writing, I'm not happy..... Anyway!!!!!! **_


End file.
